Scars: a SasoDei fanfiction discontinued
by lipidjellies
Summary: A basic love story between your favorite blond and red haired Akatsuki members. SasoDei. Probably no lemon. Includes Sasori, Deidara, Gaara, and Temari. More characters. High drama/ action. Also: see my profile for major story tips. DISCONTINUED
1. 1: Breakups are Hard for schizophrenics

This is Chapter One, edited to its full extent.

**Chapter One; Erg, why can't this idiot see that I don't mean it? He reminds me of that song which reminds me of the old lady that was in it and old people don't have much longer to live which brings up the question of whether or not I'll be killed for this**

"I don't...want to see you."

"You don't...want me...?"

"I don't want you..."

Inwardly, I cringed when I forced out those words. I didn't really mean what I was saying, but this had to happen. I had to break it off _now_ before it got too serious, and before he figures out that something's up.

Gaara, my now ex- boyfriend, had his head on the glass table in the coffee shop that we were seated in. The way he slumped made it so that the table covered his face, with his arms folded around his head. Then he spoke.

"Sasori. I _will_ get past my condition, and I _will_ forget about this moment. Have you spoken based on that? Cowering behind your little shield, knowing that whatever you said will be forgotten the next time Shuu comes out? Honestly, I don't need an answer. I was prepared, Sasori. They told me about you." A mouthful of table slightly muffled his voice. He continued, "That you never follow through with a relationship. Like you're hiding something behind that little shield."

He got it wrong. It's not a shield. It's a high tech security system complete with lasers, booby traps, and armed guardsmen. Reluctantly, I let him continue.

"What are you hiding, Sasori?"

I _knew _I should've cut him off. Rule number one: Never let them monologue. Makes you get all soppy. Plus I was short on time. I ended this little exchange with,

"Goodbye, Gaara..."

Well, at least, I _thought_ I did. My eyes were keen enough to catch the twitch of his hand as he reached up to grab a fistful of his deep red hair. Uh oh. I'd said that without thinking. I'd completely forgotten about Shuukaku, even though Gaara mentioned him a little while ago. Shuukaku; his other, violent personality. Seems like Gaa- chan snapped. Couldn't blame him, though, even for a jerk like me.

He looked up, and the sight made me jump. Sad to admit, it wasn't a manly jump. He glared at me with an amount of hatred that put the flames of Hell to shame. He _really_ wanted to kill me. And, he could probably do it with his bare hands.

He then stood up from his chair as if there were hot coals on it. His body was a blur when he steered himself around to stand behind my chair. The clattering of cups and plates made my ears ring, but I didn't notice. I was too scared for my life.

He graciously made time to growl out a few words in the middle of his raging out. It sounded something like, "I didn't want to believe them, Sasori. But a part of me already accepted the fact that this relationship wasn't going to last forever. Obviously, that part of me isn't what you're seeing now." His head then snapped up from glaring at the ground. I quickly turned my body around to face him, which was a mistake. He whipped his hand in my direction and was lifting me out of the chair by my collar.

With just enough time to catch my breath, he wrapped his hand around my neck. I used both my hands to free myself -though I deserved it-, which probably made me look like an idiot and didn't work anyway. My only options were to die but also save myself from looking stupid, try to free myself while looking like an idiot, or just to wait out his bad mood until Gaa- chan came back. I decided on the latter.

I fought to keep my breath while not looking idiotic, and accomplished looking like a dead fish. He squeezed tighter. I could feel my face changing colors. _Raspberry red, lemony yellow, blueberry blue..._

_Anyway_, this was getting quite uncomfortable. Of course, I couldn't let _him_ know that. That's what he wants.

He made an unnecessarily loud sigh before releasing my neck from its iron prison. This caused me to bumble about and gasp for air, making me look retardedly stupid. When I finally stopped flopping around, I noticed that he wasn't there. Still trying to look chill, I glanced around, searching the place for the bastard. Damn it, _all_ of the idiots in the place were staring. Many ran out the door when a certain schizophrenic administered the first death glare.

I sighed, exasperated, as I walked out the door. This earned quite a few curses from the cashiers, but I didn't have time for them. I was irritated, and their incessant complaining wasn't doing much for me.

Hands in my pockets, I made my way down the busy sidewalk to the nearest train station.

//Chapter One; End\\

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm...Chapter One. Definitely not my favorite, since there's so much drama. Hopefully Chapter two will be calmer.

Don't understand?

--Sasori's point of view (For this chapter)

--Sasori broke up with Gaara, as he does with everyone he dates (Which isn't many!). Is he hiding something? Is it a secret? Or does he just have a really bad butt rash?

--Gaara is bipolar. His two sides are Gaa-chan (The good one) and Shuukaku (The violent one)

-If you haven't realized yet, this is AU (Which stands for Alternate Universe) and takes place in either Japan or America. I'll get back to you on that one.

--Sasori has a lot of useless pride

--Chapter takes place before Sasori and Deidara meet

Please stick around for Chapter Two, where some people talk.

Love 3


	2. 2: Headlocks and Head Injuries

So… Chapter two… wow.

**Chapter Two: Pouts, Headlocks, and Hilarious Head Injuries**

"What!?"

"I'm sorry sir, but the last train able to depart left before the tornado hit. We don't even know if it arrived safely. All transportation since then has been shut down until we get the all- clear."

"It's the last train of the night, yeah! That means that we'll have to spend the night here! Isn't it more dangerous inside, what with all the glass and stuff?"

The woman slumped, sighing. I guess I'm not the first to complain. "Sir, I'm sorry, but it's like I've said. Do you _see_ the long line behind you?" I looked, and _geez_ the line was grumpy _and_ long. "They don't look like lilies and daisies, do they? I'm irritated, you're irritated, everyone is! They all have the same concerns, so it would be unfair of me to deploy a lone train through the rubble of a tornado, fully staffed with venders and a conductor, carrying a single passenger. Anyone in their right mind would think that was a little unreasonable."

"Look, I'm not saying I need a whole train. Just a cab or something? Is the rubble really that bad outside?"

The woman just sighed and looked out the window behind me. I followed her gaze, meeting the eyes of the line behind me, and received a plethora of shouts ranging from "hurry up, jackass!" to "come over here, gorgeous!" I tried my hardest to ignore them all.

I looked back at the woman and realized how right she was. I was hella stressed, and right now the only thing I wanted was a way back home. Of course, the only thing she _wouldn't _let me do was hop on a train and risk a collision with a pile of rubble. At times like this, I really just wanted to yell "IDIOTS!" to the world.

I guessed I should try being persuasive, because _this_ strategy sure as hell wasn't working.

"P-please, un…? I'd do anything, yeah…", I said a little breathy, biting my lip while not mentioning the possibility of sexual undertones. Very pleasant.

I knew I'd pulled this little stunt once I'd heard a satisfying thud behind the counter. You have to admit, the cuteness level was unacceptable, even while unleashing only half the power of a "Super Moe Dei Pout", which was still pretty potent.

Anyway, the woman was out cold. There may have been traces of a nosebleed. Too bad; she was pretty cute.

The man behind me gave a loud sigh, and as I looked up, I noticed that he was already behind the counter, inspecting the body.

"Wow, that was careless. A bit too effective, if you ask me", he said, not looking up from poking the seemingly lifeless body. "At least she's still alive. A full power version of one of those pouts could kill a man. Or any _normal_ person."

Crap. My plan for rejecting responsibility flew out the window. If the plan wasn't botched, I could've sneaked away without being blamed for holding up the line. I sighed. Guess I'll just have to take my punishment.

So I felt a little guilty. Combine that with being miserable, late, and broke, you could say I wasn't feeling too hot.

I glanced at the woman, catching sight of her nametag, looking for a way to repent. It read X-E-L-A. What was I supposed to say to her? "Sorry Xela, but it seems you're not showing for work during the next few days. Heck, might as well write 'Here lies…' above your name". No, that's not it at all.

I thought for a while, grew agitated, then mentally yelled, "What do you want from me!? Some sort of 'Honor the Dead' dance!?" throwing my fists in the air and shaking them.

The man noticed my stance, which –painfully- resembled the Funky Chicken, and said,

"Well, I'm glad you feel guilty for holding up the entire line."

My thoughts exactly.

I looked at him, wide eyed, blushed a little, and lowered my fists. Honestly, I'd completely forgotten he was there.

"Uh. Un…" I said intelligently. He stood up and sauntered across the marble tile floor casually towards me. Oh, I wasn't ready for this. Is my hair okay? How much am I sweating? Do I smell funny? Why do I care so much? The millions of "could- be's" stopped dead in their tracks when he stood in front of me.

A crowd had formed –probably fan girls- but I didn't notice. He was the main thing on my mind. He smelled like lilies, Jolly Ranchers, and tears. He smelled _sad_. My whole temperament changed to match his scent. That is, until a strand of hair started itching his face.

He swept the fringe of his hair out of his face, and I failed at controlling the oncoming red wave of blush. I realized that he looked more my age than a grown man, and that he was _incredibly_ gorgeous. His features had been hidden the entire time. Or I just didn't care to notice them.

His features were soft, and there were no sudden sharp lines or angles besides his high cheekbones. He had a very _loveable_ face. Centerpieces for his pearl colored skin were his copper eyes, which paired nicely with his crimson hair. His eyes were made even more beautiful by the long eyelashes that coated them. I swore this was the face of an angel.

I snapped back into reality when I heard a voice other than the red- head's call me name.

"Dei!"

Whose voi--? I gasped. It was my good friend Temari's. What the hell was she doing here…?

I pushed and shoved my way through the long line and the crowded train station, completely forgetting about the "red- headed angel" I paid so much attention to.

"Ouch! Excuse me! Coming through… Move it, jackass!" My elbowing strategy backfired, and before I even made it to Temari, I felt at least ten bruises forming on my arms. Just as I saw an opening in the crowd –and delivered a final jab- a man turned around with his hand held out, his fist making perfect contact with my face. Geez, ow!

For a minute I felt the pain that was swelling up in my nose, and then I felt nothing. Everything went blank.

Everything was dream- like when I came around. I pretended to be asleep, because I heard the voices of my possible captors.

"Should we let him sleep?"

I heard a sigh, then an insanely familiar voice. "You are such a bad actor, Blondie."

"Who, me?"

"No, this one", he said, probably pointing to me.

His voice got closer, as he mumbled something like "Don't even have the breathing pattern right".

I felt a sharp pain on my check, and jolted upright. Damn he's good. Knew I was faking, huh? Well, damn.

"Well, I'm up now. Thanks a lot", my croaky voice complained. I looked dead into the eyes of the red headed angel, who still had his hand on my face from pinching me.

I blushed furiously; our faces were so close they touched, and his body was practically on top of mine. I felt his breath on my face, and it smelled like candy. I unthinkingly inhaled it, then immediately came back to my senses.

I smacked my hand onto his face, probably smushing his nose, and pushed his face away. This caused the other familiar voice to burst into a familiar laugh, while I made out a muffled "what the hell" from red head.

I quickly turned my head to the laughing person, who was trying to fit in "He got you, Sasori…" between her giggles, talking to the red head.

I felt a surge of happiness when I saw who it was; my good friend Temari. I leapt from the seats I was sleeping on, throwing the jacket someone had cared to cover me with to the floor. I skipped over to where my favorite blond stood, giving her a big hug.

"Jesus, Temari, un. What the hell are you doing here?"

She blushed slightly, but replied, "Well, you know…you didn't show up, and we were getting worried, so we came down here to the train station to pick you up… and stuff."

"Aw, that's sweet. Well, as you've probably figured out, we're kinda trapped in here because of a tornado." I realized something retardedly slowly. "You said, 'He got you, Sasori', but you weren't talking to me… So that red- headed guy is Sasori, hm?" I was pretty sure "Sasori" meant "scorpion" in Japanese.

"Yeah. He's actually pretty cool. Carried you to this platform, all by his manly self. I'll introduce you." though all she did was yell, "Yo, Ginger!" and that got his attention. "Deidara", pointing to me. "Sasori", pointing to Ginger—err, the red- head—err, Sasori.

"Akasuna no Sasori. But whatever. Hey," he said, paying more attention to his nose than to me.

"Hey!" I said, trying to cover up my embarrassment by enthusiasm. "We met earlier, right? In the customer service line, un."

He looked at me, blinked, and burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. The sound both entranced and confused me.

"Y-you're right! Karma!" He kept laughing, eventually took a deep breath and straightened out.

"Is there something I'm missing?" This came from Temari.

"_This_ one over here decided that it would be a _marvelous_ idea to nearly kill the customer service woman."

"Oh yeah. I remember her. Very grouchy. Why'd you do it, Dei?" she eyed me. "Brilliant idea, though."

"He's exaggerating! I never killed anyone, un!" I shot a glare at Sasori, then added, "she only fainted…"

Temari stared, then put me in a headlock and tousled my hair. I struggled, and she laughed. The red head was laughing too, and my face started turning red.

Releasing me was a bad idea. I on pounced on her, and it was a full- on tickle attack. Well, for me it was. It was also a very good time for me to remember that she's _not ticklish_. Perfect time my shiny ass.

"Geez, Dei, glomping hours have passed!" She tried to push me off. She's very touchy about too much body contact.

"No! I'm tickling you, un!" I insisted.

"Freak" she said while she was brushing herself off. That got my temper boiling, and I stalked towards her again, planning on telling her off. Right as I got close, Sasori pulled me away from my friend.

"We're going to go grab some food. Want anything?" He was very cool about it.

"Serve me up a Dei- Dei platter and I'm all set."

I growled at her, but Sasori gave me a shove in the direction of the food court. "Let's go."

"…Fine, un," I mumbled as I started walking.

//Chapter: End!\\

Need help?

--Chapter in Deidara's point of view

--They're trapped in the train station because of a tornado.

--Xela is a real person, and her feeling should be considered (just kidding, though she is real)

--Takes place the same day Sasori breaks up with Gaara.

--What else is there to explain?

Once again, thank you so much to the people who read my stuff, and to those special few who take the time to review it. Love to Chris, Xela, Hanna, Annelise (though not much [jk]), and Catie.

Stick around for Chapter Three, where observations are made.

Love! 3


	3. 3: Brats and Mistaken Identity

02/04/2009 16:56:00

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story. I just kinda... borrowed them, eh?

**Warning:** This story is yaoi, boy x boy, etc. If you're such a homophobe that you can't read a decent story, get off of this page. Now.

**Chapter Three: Mistaken Identity (x2) and Sasoriland (Sasori's POV)**

I looked over at the angry blond stomping along next to me.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?"

He stopped walking and turned to face me as I skidded to a stop.

"Well...yeah, un. It does," he admitted, looking at the ground and still pretty angry." You must think I'm such a freak."

"Well, yeah. I do."

He jerked his head up with the most hilarious expression on his face. It was all I could do not to laugh.

"Well, I mean, think about it. You nearly kill someone for a ride home, _then_ you get knocked out by a guy you don't even know, and to top it all off, you get into a cat fight with your best friend because she thought the whole thing was funny. Plus, you have weird friends, which I'm blaming on you. I'm also blaming this goddamned tornado on you. So yeah, I'd say you were a freak." I started walking again, leaving him behind, gaping at me. But then I stopped and added, "Or at the very least, a brat."

And now, he looked pissed. The color that his face turned kind of made me fear for my life. _Kind of._

"I am not a brat _or_ a freak! I was just joking around with Temari, at first! But then she had to go overreacting as usual! It goddamn annoys me."

I couldn't think of anything to say (cat fights aren't my specialty), so I just stared at the kid. I had to admit, he was pretty cute. Okay, now who was I kidding? He was the cutest person I'd ever seen. His adorable big crystalline eyes were made sexy by his anger. His pale tan skin was obviously well cared for, as was his silky, shiny blond hair. Currently, it was up in a ponytail, which I hear is its most common form. If he was this hot with his hair up.... My mind wasn't even capable of imagining the level of hotness he would range in with his hair down. His long bangs (which were swept to one side) covered his left eye completely, which added a mysterious air to his look. His hair was layered well, and reached about two inches past his shoulders. It's actually longer than it sounds, thanks to his long, slender neck.

His face had a childlike bone structure, meaning that his eyes were large and his features were soft. It gave his face an interesting look when combined with his high, slightly prominent cheekbones. His eyes were very catlike, and his lashes were very long and thick.

By this time, my innocent stare had transformed into a full- on guiltless analysis, while the brat subject grew visibly more uncomfortable.

His body was thin and lithe, yet as dainty as a girl's. I was sure he was often mistaken for a female, too. His waist was a bit small for a man, and his body seemed kind of soft, meaning not too bony or too muscular.

"Um..."

His skin glowed health, and you could tell just by looking that it was very soft and touchable.

"Hello?"

He also obviously knew how to dress himself. His straight-legged grey jeans were cuffed at the bottom, exposing a pair of ocher yellow Converse, slightly faded. I focused on his torso, which sported a tight- ish sky blue tee, and read "The Cure, Tour 1999", with the medical sign below it. Hmm.... so he likes that ban--

"Excuse me, un!" He interrupted my data- gathering.

"Huh what?"

"You checking me out or something?" He smirked.

Somehow, that really hit a nerve. I replied, "Of course not, you sexy beast," trying to teach him how a real man was supposed to pout. I used a very innocent and surprised voice and widened my eyes, obviously pulling it off.

I was just about to burst into laughter at his incredulous face when he showed that he was more experienced at the subject of pouting that I'd thought.

"Hah. Sure, babe. I felt your eyes groping up my ass. Don't deny it," he replied, just as innocently. Now it was his turn to burst into laughter, because that pout was so goddamned sexy that I started blushing. Yes, your very own Akasuna no Sasori just blushed.

We started walking again through the long corridors, Deidara laughing half of the way.

We finally reached the entrance of the food court, and by that time I'd forgotten about our little scene.

"Well, what does your stomach demand? We have Burger King, Panda Express, Subway... The possibilities are endless."

He looked around the crowded food court and walked toward a sushi stand, while I sat down at a table. There were small remnants of a previous lunch, and I swept them off the table with my hand.

I glanced around the room, and saw something extremely irritating. Sitting at another table, I saw the back of the brat's head, sitting with a brown- haired girl. Or guy. Whatever. They were caressing each other's faces, until Deidara moved in closer, and their lips met. God, they were into it. Somehow, that really irked me. Which made me mad at myself. Which made me extremely confused. It was stupid thinking that a guy with a face like that could ever be lonely. But, we came here on a lunch mission, and he was off having his way with strangers. So I had a right to be angry. Or and excuse. ...Wait. Was I jealous? I thought about it for a moment, and laughed. That was about the funniest thing I'd ever heard. But, anyways, I set my mind on getting my man back from that whore. ...What the hell did I just say?

As I walked towards the busy pair, I saw this great streak of blond hair rushing towards me. I turned in the direction of it, and... Deidara?

"Hey, 'Sori, guess what!"

"Deidara?" He'd only bought lunch for himself, which _sounded_ like something he would do, but...

"Yeah, that's me...?"

"But..." I looked from the brat at the table to the brat in front of me, and realized that the one at the table didn't look like Deidara at all. First off, _he_ was actually a girl (time to get my eyes checked), and she had her hair in two spiky ponytails.

Deidara followed my gaze, and smirked.

"Hey, 'Sori. Look at the girl." He pointed and snickered.

I looked again and burst out laughing, because who else would the blond girl be than Temari.

I noticed that we were both laughing, and we eventually stopped.

"Hey, who's the guy?" I pointed to the brown- haired girl kissing Temari.

"Oh, brown hair?", I nodded. "That's Shikamaru. She must've brought him along. He's really cool, though. I think they match each other perfectly." I saw the brat hesitate for a second, but then he ran over to the couple, smiling and talking, and patting them on the back.

I slowly made my way over to the crowd, and by that time Deidara was pulling another table up to theirs. I thought about it for a moment but I slowly made my way over to the happy family.

"Heeey, Ginger!" Temari called to me.

"Hey."

"Nothing. Where's our food? Oh yeah, this is Shikamaru." Once again, she put the least amount of effort possible into the introduction.

Deidara sat next to Temari, the chair screeching as he hastily pulled it out. I helped myself to the seat next to Shikamaru, who looked like a very relaxed guy.

"Hey. You guys eat yet?"

"If you make a move on Temari, I'll kill you."

I kind of froze for a second, wondering whether I should run with my head down or just not notice the guy.

"Uh… huh?"

Shikamaru laughed shortly.

"No, I'm just kidding man. Call me Maru. Yeah, I know it's a girly name. Ask Temari, she's the one who gave it to me."

His smile really relaxed me, and pretty soon we were chatting like old friends, and Temari and Deidara had joined in.

It was starting to get late, and the food court slowly emptied.

"Hey, let's head back." Temari looked around the table for agreement.

"Head back where, un?"

"Back to Camp Sasori." Nights kind of made me high.

"Yeah, let's go there. Bet that place'd be nice. Sasoriland…" Maru gazed into the distance.

"Seriously hon, Let's get a move on."

"All right, just one more thing," and he pecked Temari on the check. I laughed, and unthinkingly extended my arm to wrap around a boyfriend that I didn't have. It must be taking my brain longer to register that I no longer belong to a schizophrenic red- head. I quickly lowered my arm, and I think the brat noticed my unnecessary gesture.

"…Right. Let's go, un," and we all stood up to leave.

"I know a place where we can camp out, and it's right next to an exit, so… If anything happens—"

"Or if we get desperate for civilization," Maru chimed in.

"Right, babe. That's our way out," and Temari led the way.

//Chapter Three End!\\


End file.
